Thinking about Lily: The Back Story
by thewritestuff247
Summary: This is a, well, back story for the story I wrote called "Thinking About Lily", you should read that first, this is story though, it'll make sense when u read both, as always I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! I do own the original character!


Thinking about Lily: The Back Story

Thinking about Lily: The Back Story

If you had asked me, Lily Truscott, 5 years ago if I thought my life would end up like this I would have told you that you were crazy. You see, it all started on my 16th birthday, it was the night Jackson and I first kissed. We didn't start dating until 3 months after my birthday when we decided we just wouldn't tell Miley. Fast forward 6 months Jackson and I had fallen in love, we were so happy and neither of us wanted to tell Miley, so we didn't. Fast forward another 6 months and we were celebrating our one year anniversary. That night Jackson gave me a ring, now I know what you're thinking but it wasn't an engagement ring, it was what he called a promise ring. He gave to me with the promise that in a little over 9 months when I was 18 he would propose. Also, that night I lost my virginity to Jackson. It was amazing and after that I was on top of the world; that feeling didn't last long.

Just two weeks after our anniversary, Jackson was driving himself and Thor home from a movie when a drunk driver hit them. Jackson was killed instantly and Thor ended up paralyzed from the waist down. The day after that I found out I was pregnant. That's when I knew I had to leave Malibu. I knew Miley was going to need her best friend to be her rock, and I was barely able to hold myself together and I needed to grieve too but how could I explain that to Miley when she didn't even know about Jackson and I. Also I couldn't add to everything by telling Miley about the pregnancy because I knew she would put all her effort into being there for me and I couldn't do that to her, not now.

So with my mum's support, she had known from the beginning, we decided on New York, about as far away as I could get. Just three days after the accident we left, I never said goodbye to anyone and I didn't even attend Jackson's funeral. I also made my dad, who lives in Malibu, swear not to tell Miley anything. It was cold, but I felt it was best.

When mum and I arrived in New York, we got ourselves settled in a little three bedroom apartment. It was small, but it was all we really needed and besides mum said she wanted to have money when the baby came as we were going to need it. I started correspondence high school; I didn't want to deal with all the looks I was going to get as I got bigger. I kept my grades up and got myself a part time job, so I would have some of my own money to spend on the baby and so I could be less of a burden on mum.

Finally about two weeks after my 18th birthday conveniently over the summer break, my daughter Heather Miley Stewart was born, a healthy 6 pounds 6 ounces. She was beautiful; she had Jackson's eyes and my smile. From the day she was born we bonded immediately. She was a very good baby; she hardly cried and had very little colic. Everyday I did my school work and took care of Heather, mostly on my own as I wanted to prove to mum I could.

Then six months after Heather was born I graduated high school, we all went out to celebrate. Then I had to decide what to do next. Do I go to college part time, but take twice as long to get my degree and finally be able to support Heather on my own or do I forget college and just get a job and work my way up. Luckily mum came to my rescue. She said because I had gotten really good grades at school and looked after Heather she would take care of Heather while I went to college full time.

So I did and three years later I graduated with a Bachelor of Arts. Again we went out to celebrate and that's when I told mum I wanted to go back to Malibu. She was happy to, she had missed it too. We felt there was no need to wait and our old house would be there for us when we got back, mum had just been renting it out. So one week later we got on the plane and headed home.

So that's it, that's how I came to be here, back in Malibu, with my three year old daughter trying to plan what I was going to say when I finally saw Miley and Robbie Ray for the first time in nearly four years.


End file.
